Final Fantasy XIII: Arsinfónica
by Lightning29
Summary: Tras recibir la invitación de boda de Serah, Lightning llega al pueblo donde su familia planea empezar una nueva vida pero, aun embargada de emoción por volver a verlos, siente algo de miedo. Se ha perdido mil años de historia y se pregunta si después de tanto tiempo, sus amigos siguen siendo los mismos que conoció en el Nido. Historia coral, con relaciones amorosas de por medio.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada, lo "mandao":**

**Todos los personajes y lugares de la saga Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen, los derechos de autor pertenecen a Square Enix.**

N. de A.

Por fin, terminada la saga XIII, puedo escribir mi historia. Llevaba años deseándolo hacer, pero quería esperar a ver el verdadero final para que la novela fuese lo más fiel posible a la historia original. Antes de que comencéis a leer os dejo una pequeña guía de la novela, para que sepáis por donde van los tiros:

Primero y principal, Hope tendrá un romance con Vanille, NO con Lightning. Son mi pareja favorita y después de que este último juego casi confirmara la relación, me encantan aún más. Hope tendrá una relación con Lightning (no lo dudéis), pero maternal/fraternal.

Segundo, ¿significa que Lightning no tendrá alguna relación amorosa en la historia? Solo sé que aquí nadie se queda sin romance pero, ¿con quién? Hum, no lo tengo muy claro aún pero si queréis saberlo, ya sabéis lo que toca, ¡a leer!

Tercero y último, puede que la historia sufra pequeñas modificaciones como consecuencia del lanzamiento de la nueva novela, pero solo afectaran a pequeños detalles y no a la trama principal. Os avisaré cuando lo haga.

Eso es todo, disfrutad de la historia y no os cortéis si queréis dejar reviews, tanto buenos como críticas.

* * *

Abrió el sobre, y pasando los dedos por las letras escritas a mano, leyó el contenido:

_Snow Villiers y Serah Farron tienen el honor de invitarla a su enlace nupcial._

No había más frases, ni necesitaba más. Cerró el sobre y observó las palabras que, escritas con una caligrafía familiar, la llamaban por su nombre:

_Claire Farron._

* * *

Uno, dos. Tres bocinazos. Asiendo la maleta con fuerza a causa de la emoción, giró la cabeza y allí lo vio, acostado sobre el lateral del coche y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No pudo evitar que sus labios copiaran su gesto, y llevándose una mano al pecho, trató en vano de parar el latido frenético de su corazón, sobrecogido al volver a ver a quien fue y seguía siendo parte de su familia.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, intentó acercarse hacia él con paso normal, pero al ver como realizaba ese gesto tan característico suyo de chocar puño con puño, no pudo evitar que a su mente afloraran los recuerdos de su periplo como l´cie, y soltando la maleta que antes había agarrado con tanta fuerza, se olvidó de protocolos y se abalanzó hacia él, que la recibió con sus grandes brazos abiertos de par en par. Hundió la cabeza en su pecho, y mezclando las manos en su cabello dorado susurró su nombre:

—Snow.

Habían sido tantos años, tanto sufrimiento vivido, que ahora, finalizada su aventura, era imposible no derrochar sentimientos ante ese hombre que para ella era más que un hermano. Esperó impaciente sus palabras. Quería volver a escuchar su voz despreocupada y alegre, como cada vez que se autoproclamaba héroe o pronunciaba el nombre de su prometida, pero esta tardaba en hacerse oír. Desconcertada, se deshizo del abrazo y miró el rostro de Snow, que se mostraba serio. No supo lo que ocurría hasta que vio un brillo en sus ojos.

—Snow, no me digas que estás…

Antes de que terminara la frase, Snow, tras pasarse un dedo por sus ojos, le colocó sus manazas sobre sus hombros y la zarandeó suavemente.

— ¿Crees que un héroe como yo iba a dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por los sentimientos? No soy como tú, cuñada, que te has abalanzado sobre mí como si me fuera a escapar de un momento para otro.

—No soy tu cuñada héroe —dijo ella riendo —, todavía me queda tiempo para recordártelo.

Snow soltó una carcajada y de nuevo acercó su amiga a su pecho y la abrazó, esta vez durante mucho más tiempo.

—No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te hemos echado de menos. No tienes ni idea —dijo él con la voz algo quebrada.

Tras ese momento intimo entre amigos, él se separó suavemente de ella y palmeó la brillante chapa azul del coche que tenía a su lado. Tenía la ventanilla abierta y en el interior se podía ver unos asientos de color claro, de los cuales destacaba el del piloto, por estar mucho más separado del volante.

—Bonito ¿eh?

— ¿Snow sin moto? Creo que me he perdido mucho durante todo este tiempo.

—Podía haberla traído, pero me obligaron a recogerte en un transporte mucho más cómodo para ti —bromeó él.

Ella, sin embargo, no se contagió de su alegría y dijo lo que había ocupado su mente durante todo el viaje.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó, mirando apenada el automóvil vacío.

Snow puso una expresión seria que por unos segundos le paró el corazón.

—Verás, es un tema delicado…

— ¿Qué es delicado? —preguntó alarmada. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que la expresión de él no era seria, si no todo lo contrario: trataba de aguantarse la risa.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle de que iba todo aquello una voz surgió a sus espaldas.

—Bienvenida a casa.

La reconoció al instante. Ni siquiera otros quinientos años sumida en éxtasis de cristal conseguirían que olvidara aquella voz que llenaba su vida en Bodhum. Lentamente, se giró y miró aquellos ojos azul oscuro, herencia de su padre. Ella estaba expectante, con los dedos entrelazados y mordiéndose el labio.

—Serah…

No la abrazó ni se abalanzó sobre su hermana como hiciera antes con Snow, por que los ojos rojizos de ella la paralizaban.

—Ya te dije que era un tema delicado —dijo divertido Snow—, se ha pasado todo el día emocionada, así que se metió en la estación para que no la vieras llorar como una mocosa.

—Serah…-volvió a repetir, y esta vez su voz hizo reaccionar a su hermana, que abrazándola con toda la fuerza que poseía su cuerpo, le susurró una frase que nunca había escuchado, pero que la hizo sentirse de nuevo en familia:

—Vuelves a casa, Claire.


	2. Chapter 2

N. de A.

Este capítulo va para Hopesiti, no se lo dedico por que su verdadero capítulo todavía está por llegar. Anímate a escribir de una vez y recuerda que todos los días, todos los minutos y todos los segundos me los debes (no es nada romántico, es algo vengativo Ò_ó)...Siempre cumplo mis tratos... XDD

Uf, ha tardado un poco más de lo previsto, pero las prácticas no perdonan. Ahí lo lleváis. Chapter two, the story so far.

* * *

—…Y te veo vestida tan formalita y me dije, ey, ¿Qué pasó con nuestra Lightning, la que tenía a NORA en el punto de mira? Je, ya no es ella, ahora es…¡Claire, que ha recuperado sus sentimientos y su gusto por la moda!

Claire bajó la ventanilla del coche y dejó que el aire refrescara el interior del automóvil. Era primavera y el olor de las flores estaba presente en el ambiente.

—Al menos sé adaptarme a las modas Snow, tú sin embargo estás exactamente igual que cuando nos conocimos.

Snow fingió sentirse ofendido, pero le pudo la risa. Aquello era verdad, había vuelto a ponerse una gabardina deshilachada que le costó medio mundo para encontrarla, y un pañuelo negro atado a su cabeza.

—Supongo que es bueno ¿no? —replicó él—. Significa que sigo siendo el mismo.

—Tuvimos que pasar por tres ciudades para encontrar una gabardina de su talla y cuando la tuvimos me hizo desgastarle los bordes y cortarle las mangas. Nunca está satisfecho con lo que viste —dijo Serah.

Claire observó a su hermana e instintivamente le estrechó la mano. Ambas iban en los asientos traseros para poder estar juntas. Durante el viaje habían hablado de lo que habían hecho desde que volvieron a nacer en el Nuevo Mundo, que sorprendió a todos con una tecnología y unas ciudades ya creadas que esperaban a las personas para ser usadas.

Serah y Snow se encontraron a las dos semanas. Tuvieron suerte de nacer relativamente cerca el uno del otro, y tras una exhaustiva búsqueda, fue él quien dio con su prometida en un pequeño pueblo agricultor. Decidieron montar un pequeño bar a imitación del que tenían en Bodhum, y al recibir la llamada de Hope, se pusieron manos a la obra para ponerse en contacto con el resto de sus amigos. No fue difícil, pues la gran labor que hizo Hope y su equipo con la tecnología que tenían a su disposición permitió que todas las personas del Nuevo Mundo pudieran ser identificadas, y gracias a los sistemas de comunicación, los problemas de distancia se disiparon.

Lightning, por su parte, despertó en una ciudad pequeña, y debido a su fama de salvadora, ganada dos veces en el Nido y en Nova Cryshalia, la nombraron líder de la nueva Guardia, un pequeño grupo armado que se encargaba de hacer cumplir las nuevas ordenes. De esa manera consiguió comprarse un pequeño apartamento, donde se dedicaba toda las tardes a hablar con su familia, por lo que la soledad no fue problema para ella, pues sabía que tarde o temprano estarían todos juntos. Dos meses después de encontrar a su hermana, le llegó una carta de boda. Rápidamente, pidió por adelantado los meses de vacaciones, que les fueron concedidos sin rechistar, compró un ticket de tren e hizo las maletas. Por fin se iban a reencontrar la familia entera, y en una ocasión verdaderamente especial.

—Hablé por teléfono con Hope —dijo Claire, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado—, me dijo que tardaría unos días en llegar debido a su trabajo, pero él mismo se había puesto en contacto con los otros y tanto Fang, Vanille así como Sazh y su hijo iban a llegar hoy en avión.

—Sí, hable con ellos ayer. Iremos a recogerlos al aeropuerto sobre las siete.

—Pero sobre Noel y Yeul…

Noel y Yeul eran un caso bastante peculiar. Se habían criado en una era donde la tecnología había dejado de existir y aunque él ya había tenido experiencias con ella durante su viaje a través del tiempo, seguía algo reticente a usarlas, así que tras una corta llamada hecha a través de un teléfono publico, solo mantenían el contacto a través de cartas, por lo que las noticias sobre ellos llegaban muy tardes. Ya mantendría una charla con él, se prometió Lightning. Lo obligaría a usar un móvil sí o sí.

— ¿Noel y Yeul? —dijo Serah—, ya están en casa. Han sido los primeros en llegar.

— ¿Ya están allí? —preguntó atónita Claire, pues suponía que serian los últimos en llegar.

—Sí, vinieron hace dos días en autobús.

Claire miró hacia los viñedos y recordó a aquel hombre que intentado matarla para conseguir reunirse con su joven amada. Desde luego había cambiado, y deseaba tenerlo delante y abrazarlo, pero con Yeul era distinto, pues había conocido a muchas, todas iguales y diferentes a la vez. Aunque esa Yeul era diferente por ser la última, todas le habían transmitido lo mismo: un carácter frío y distante. Se preguntó como haría para tener relación con ella.

— ¿Y como…han pasado todo este tiempo? Me refiero a como se han encontrado.

—Noel nos dijo que primero se encontró con Hope, y este ya le informó de la situación de Yeul. Por lo visto no fue difícil encontrarla a ella, ya que al ser menor de edad y estar sola, el gobierno la mantuvo acogida en un centro hasta que Hope se hizo cargo de ella y le proporciono una casa para que esperara allí a que Noel hiciera acto de aparición.

— ¡¿Hope se hizo cargo de ella?! —preguntó Claire perpleja.

—Creo que será mejor que te lo expliquen ellos, es una historia un poco extraña.

Claire se preguntó como demonios iban a agradecer a Hope todo el apoyo y la ayuda que les había brindado durante toda su vida. Era demasiado, incluso cuando lo pensaba su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas al imaginarse todo lo que él había hecho por ellos. Simplemente no podemos, pensó Claire, no podemos agradecérselo, pero sí podemos mostrarle lo mucho que lo apreciamos convirtiéndonos en su nueva familia. Pero que digo, ya somos una familia, empezamos a serlo en el viejo Nido.

— ¡Aquí estamos! —exclamó Snow mientras aparcaba delante de una gran casa de estilo rural—. Nuestro nuevo hogar.

Claire sacó del maletero sus pertenencias y observó la casa que tenía delante. Era un edificio grande, de fachada blanca y tejado de piedra, que constaba de dos plantas y una buhardilla. Era muy diferente de su casa de Bodhum, a la que Serah y ella llamaban cariñosamente cacahuete por su forma.

— ¿Ya has cogido todo Light? —preguntó Snow señalando el coche.

—Sí, ya tengo mi maleta.

Serah le dio un codazo a su prometido y le susurró algo al oído.

— ¡Oh, lo siento, quería decir Claire! Es la costumbre de llamarte Lightning todo este tiempo.

Claire esbozó una sonrisa al recordar su antiguo nombre. Pensó que en el Nuevo Mundo ya no tendría que usar nunca más ese apodo, pero por lo visto sus amigos no se lo pondrían tan fácil.

—Ven, te enseñaremos la casa —Serah se sacó del bolsillo de su camisa una pequeña llave plateada. Ella, al igual que su prometido, no había cambiado mucho en su forma de vestir, seguía manteniendo su estilo.

Quizás la única que necesitaba un cambio era yo, pensó.

Se acercó a su hermana, y cuando esta abrió la puerta, puedo ver una gran sala de colores claros, lista para servir de comedor a al menos diez personas. Por lo visto Snow y Serah lo tenían todo preparado para acoger a la familia entera. Al fondo, separado del resto de la sala por una pared de ladrillos de cristal, pudo ver una cocina bastante grande que a buen seguro haría las delicias de Serah. Y de Vanille. Si mal no recordaba Fang había dicho una vez lo mucho que le encantaba cocinar a su amiga, de hecho ella era quien se encargaba de preparar los platos que ingerían durante su recorrido por las salvajes tierras de Pulse. Seguro que Vanille y su hermana iban a hacer una muy buena amistad.

Claire se adentró un poco más en la sala, y en un rincón pudo ver un gran sofá de color crema y un televisor. Tanto cocina, comedor y salón formaban parte de una misma habitación, por eso era la sala era tan espaciosa. Le pareció una idea bastante buena, pues así aunque estuvieran haciendo cosas diferentes, todos podían charlar tranquilamente.

Sentados en el sofá había una pareja que Claire reconoció fácilmente. Eran Yeul y Noel. El pelo largo y azul de ella fue lo que les hizo reconocibles, por que ambos habían trocados sus tradicionales ropas por unas más acordes a la nueva época. Noel, al ver a su amiga, se levantó del sofá, seguido de su amada, y se llevó una mano a la nuca, en un gesto que denotaba nerviosismo.

—Hola Claire… —Él bajó la vista —. Me han dicho que tu verdadero nombre es Claire pero…

Noel se interrumpió ahí. Aunque faltaba la mitad de la frase, ella sabía muy bien lo que pensaba. Ahora que retomaba una vida que abandonó en el Nido al morir sus padres, había vuelto a tomar su verdadero nombre, pero Noel desconocía totalmente aquella historia, por lo que debía de estar pensando que el hecho que le dijera Lightning cuando se conocieron en Valhalla se debía a que no lo consideraba tan amigo como el resto. No podía estar tan equivocado.

Dejando la maleta sobre el sofá, avanzó hacia ellos y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a él, le dijo:

—Claire o Lightning, elige tú favorito. Yo todavía no lo he decidido.

Noel alivió la tensión con una risa.

—Nos prometiste un mundo nuevo, y realmente lo hiciste. No sé como agradecértelo.

Claire le dirigió una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por un abrazo?

* * *

Snow salió de casa con una caja de botellas de varios colores que depositó sobre la mesa de cristal, que tembló bajo el peso.

—Creo que sobra decir de que sabor es cada color. Bueno, los azules son de piña.

Serah, sentada en una de las sillas, agarró por la manga a su novio y le reprochó su falta de sentido común:

— ¿Por qué te has traído la caja entera? ¿Acaso piensas que nos vamos a tomar veinte botellas entre los cinco?

Snow le restó importancia a aquello y mientras rompía el plástico que envolvía las bebidas se excusó:

—Ey, si alguien quiere tomar más no tiene que ir y venir de la cocina, puede coger su botella aquí mismo. Además, así cada uno elije el sabor que quiera. Hombre precavido vale por dos ¿no?

—Snow precavido…—murmuró Lightning, que cogió una de las botellas—. ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo en esta casa?

—No, un mes como mucho ¿verdad cariño?

Snow cogió su bebida y se sentó al lado de Serah. Se hallaban todos en el exterior, más concretamente en el jardín de la casa, donde el Snow había puesto una mesa y unas sillas de metal para poder preparar barbacoas en los días de buen tiempo. En un rincón del jardín había también varias cajas y sacos de construcción apilados que según él, formaban parte de una gran parrilla que tenía en mente montar para cuando llegaran los demás.

—En cuanto vengan, me pongo manos a la obra y en un pispás podremos preparar una buena comida campestre.

Snow observó a su futura cuñada

— ¿Contaremos contigo como cocinera?

Claire estuvo a punto de negarse, pero recordó una de sus muchas experiencias en Yuusnan, en el barrio de los Banquetes. Allí se encontró con un chef que preparaba uno de los mejores platos que había probado en su vida. La cosa pudo haber acabado allí, pero se involucró en la historia del hombre y el hijo de este la llevó a recorrerse todos los restaurantes de la zona para… ¿Cómo había dicho él? ¿Conseguir un paladar sensible? No estaba segura de si lo había conseguido o no, pero había prometido a Hope y a sí misma que en el nuevo mundo se atrevería a meterse en los fogones.

—Sí queréis correr el riesgo…no seré yo quien diga que no —dijo finalmente.

—También me gustaría probar la comida del fin del mundo —dijo Snow a Noel—. ¿Nos preparareis algún tentempié?

Noel rió y miró con cariño a Yeul, que sentada a su lado, sostenía entre sus manos su bebida a la que apenas daba pequeños sorbos:

—No esperéis mucho. Cualquier cosa comestibles era buena para nosotros. Comíamos sobretodo carne por que nuestras tierras eran yermas y no daban verduras, pero Yeul salía a veces de la aldea a buscar sal u otras cosas que cambiasen los sabores a los que siempre estábamos acostumbrados…aunque no me gustara nada que saliese de la aldea sin decírnoslo.

Noel agarró la mano de ella y se la acarició. Claire se quedó largo rato observando a la pareja. Le habían contado la historia de cómo se habían encontrado, y le enterneció la manera en la que Noel había gastado la mayor parte de su tiempo en preparar su reencuentro con Yeul. Los primeros días lo había pasado entre personas que no eran de Luxerion y por lo tanto no conocían su apodo, el "Cazador Oscuro". Juntos habían fundado un pequeño pueblo donde acogían a las personas más necesitadas: aquellas que por no tener familiares o conocidos cerca, se veían desamparadas en un mundo totalmente nuevo. Con el tiempo el pueblo quiso nombrarlo alcalde por su gran solidaridad con los más desfavorecidos, pero Noel tenía otras cosas más importantes en mente, y con la maleta hecha, se dirigió a la ciudad en busca de Yeul. Mientras lo hacía, se mantuvo en el anonimato y consiguió un pequeño puesto de trabajo en una escuela como entrenador deportivo, y con el dinero que ganaba fue alquilándose un pequeño piso y comprando ropa para su amiga, pues sabía que, dado el carácter tímido y reservado de ella, le costaría trabajo adaptarse a la época. Y no se equivocó, por que cuando se enteró de que Hope iba ala ciudad para una importante reunión del gobierno, supo por boca de él que Yeul había sido encontrada en uno de los centros que el gobierno había creado para los menores sin familia y que Hope había alquilado una pequeña cas al lado de la suya para que ella viviese allí cuando se encontrara con su amigo. Así pues, cuando Hope los puso en contacto, Noel ya lo tenía todo preparado para que ella se sintiera cómoda con su nueva vida.

Que tiernos, pensó Claire, definitivamente estaban destinados a estar juntos. Son como una sola persona, uña y carne.

Tras pensar esto le vino a la mente un recuerdo familiar, como si ya hubiera conocido a otra pareja igual.

Hope y Vanille, ninguno se despegaba del otro mientras recorrían Pulse siendo lu´cie.

— ¡Eso me ha recordado algo!

Miró a su hermana sobresaltada. Esta había cogido su móvil y tecleaba con agilidad los botones del aparato.

—Snow y yo estamos preparando un banquete de boda con varios menús, ya que no todos venimos de la misma época queremos que la comida sea del gusto de todos. ¿Hay algo especial que debamos poner en el menú para vosotros? ¿Queréis platos de carne sin verduras o preferís probar cosas diferentes?

Se inició una conversación en torno a la gran celebración que iba a ocurrir dentro de un mes. Serah no quería desvelar detalles del evento pero era obvio que antes tenía que tratar varias cosas con los invitados y sobretodo con su hermana, que iba a ser la madrina. Claire no se imaginaba con un vestido largo llevando a Snow hasta el altar, pero cuando llegara el momento allí estaría, de la mano del grandullón rubio, entregándolo a su hermana pequeña. Auguró un mes de tiendas con Serah y el resto de las mujeres. Bueno, quizás a Fang también le aburriesen las tiendas, así tendría a alguien con la que compartir quejas.

—…Y mientras Claire y Snow tienen que esperar en el altar hasta que yo llegue, así son las bodas —estaba explicando Serah a Noel y Yeul.

— ¿Y tienes pensado quien va a ser el padrino? —preguntó Claire a su hermana.

Esta asintió tímidamente y miró a la pareja que tenía enfrente.

—No se lo he dicho por carta por que quería darle la noticia en persona. El padrino…quiero que sea Noel.

Sin que nadie lo esperara, Claire dejó que su botella resbalase de sus dedos y cayera al suelo, donde vertió espuma y refresco a partes iguales.

—Vaya ¿se ha roto el frasco? —preguntó Snow.

Claire miró a sus pies, donde se había formado un gran charco, aunque por suerte la botella seguía intacta. La cogió del suelo y sin saber que hacer con ella, la sostuvo en su mano.

—Trae la botella cuñada, ya la tiro yo —Snow se acercó a la caja de las bebidas—. Elije otro refresco nuevo anda.

—No…no quiero más líquido. No tengo mucha sed.

— ¿Cómo que no? Venga, elije uno.

— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido Claire? —preguntó Serah preocupada, pues sabía que su hermana no cometía semejantes descuidos.

—Nada, solo…estoy cansada del viaje. Pero esta noche se me pasará el cansancio, no te preocupes.

Sin esperarlo, Snow se acercó a ella con una nueva botella en las manos, y sin esperar respuesta alguna le quitó la vieja y se la llevó a la cocina. Despues del pequeño incidente, Serah volvió a reanudar su charla sobre la boda, con un Noel radiante de felicidad.


	3. Chapter 3

N. de A.

Antes que nada, decir que lo siento por el retraso, caí en un bucle infinito de universidad por la mañana, exámenes por la tarde, y estudios por la noche. Ahora que tengo unos días de descanso (bendito San Fernando XD), espero poder seguir al ritmo de antes, aunque puede que la ortografía ande rarilla por algunas frases, así que perdonadme, las prisas casi nunca son buenas (obviamente si tienes que escapar de un oso sí son buenas). Bueno, decir que espero que os guste (sobretodo al delicado de Javibu, es brooooma XD). Por cierto gracias por los reviews, me alegráis el día :´)

Antes de que os encontréis con la palabra, chorlito es en mi ciudad un golpecito que se da con el dedo. Gráficamente es lo que le hizo Lightning a Mogu cuando este quería abrazarla. No sé si en otros lugares se conoce así o no, pero me da a mi que es una palabra demasiado local XD, así que veo aconsejable explicarla antes.

* * *

Vanille miró embelesada el cielo anaranjado que cubría la ciudad en el horizonte. Siempre le habían encantado los atardeceres, daba igual la situación o el lugar en el que se encontrase, siempre se quedaba prendida de ellos. Pero no era el color encendido que adquiría el paisaje lo que le provocaba aquella sensación. El atardecer era uno de los pocos momentos del día que tenían Fang y ella para salir del orfanato en el antiguo Grand Pulse. No solían alejarse mucho de la aldea, pero a veces Fang la llevaba a lo alto de uno de los cerros del campo y juntas veían el Nido recortarse sobre el cielo.

Un fuerte sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. En el aeródromo, uno de los aviones del aeropuerto comenzó a recorrer la pista cada vez más rápido hasta que se despegó del suelo. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a verlos surcar los cielos desde que había renacido, siempre le sorprendían ver como habían cambiado las aeronaves. Tanto en Pulse como en el Nido los transportes aéreos usaban tecnología PMA para elevarse y sus diseños se basaban según el uso que se les daba sin importar el tamaña o el peso de estos, pero ahora que ya no poseían tanto avance tecnológico las aeronaves necesitaban un diseño fijo que simulaba las alas de las aves y por lo tanto limitaba los movimientos del aparato.

Un altavoz se escuchó a lo lejos, y el reloj digital que coronaba la entrada del aeropuerto mostró las seis menos cuarto. Varias personas dejaron sus cafés a medias y se levantaron presurosos con sus maletas de los bancos para dirigirse a las estaciones de embarque, seguidos de familiares y amigos. Vanille buscó con la mirada a Dajh, que miraba absorto el chorro de agua de la fuente que decoraba el parque. Llamó al chico para evitar que se perdiera entre el gentío.

—Ven aquí —dijo ella mientras lo sentaba a su lado en el banco de madera, demasiado alto para las pequeñas piernas del niño—. Dentro de poco estaremos en casa con Serah.

— ¿Cuándo vendrá papá? —preguntó Dajh.

—Dentro de muy poco, ya lo verás.

Vanille elevó de nuevo la vista hacia el cielo y siguió con la mirada la línea blanca que dejaba el avión que acababa de despegar. Se encontraban sentados en un pequeño parque que había a las afueras del aeropuerto, tomando unos batidos mientras esperaban a Sazh. Debido al ruido de los motores a reacción, tanto el aeródromo como el parque se encontraban en los alrededores de la ciudad, por lo que la brisa que llenaba el ambiente era fresca y no se encontraba cargada por el humo de los vehiculos, creando así un ambiente tranquilo y relajado que hacía que la mayoría de los viajeros parasen allí para descansar y tomar algo en el puesto ambulante que había junto a la fuente, antes de iniciar sus viajes. Allí habían decidido esperar a su compañero, pues a pesar de que habían aterrizado hacía una hora y media, Sazh tenía que ir a las oficinas del aeropuerto para arreglar un papeleo y no querían marcharse sin él.

—Empieza el fin de semana —atronó el locutor de la radio que tenía puesta el vendedor ambulante para amenizar el ambiente de trabajo—, vuestro tiempo libre para la familia, y no os olvidéis de disfrutad juntos del buen clima de la primavera.

El locutor dio paso a una canción que estaba de moda en las salas de fiestas.

Vanille sonrió al escuchar la palabra familia. Dentro de muy poco ella también sería una de las muchas personas que iban a cumplir lo que el locutor acaba de transmitir por las ondas. Ya llevaba un tiempo viviendo con Fang, pero por fin la familia iba a completarse.

— ¿Va a tardar papá en llegar? —preguntó Dajh impaciente.

—No, dentro de poco.

—Hace un rato también dijiste lo mismo.

—Bueno, tampoco tenemos prisa.

Vanille miró a Dajh y al instante comprendió su impaciencia. El pequeño tenía las piernecitas juntas y no paraba de mover los pies. Rápidamente buscó la entrada más próxima al aeropuerto, pero la única que había era la principal, a varios metros del parque. Estaba a punto de decirle al chico si podía esperar un poco más cuando algo estalló detrás de su cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo, dio un pequeño grito y se tapó las orejas. Se giró sobre su asiento con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose que demonios había estallado, y vio a su amiga, que sujetaba en sus manos un paquete de aperitivos salados.

—Eres muy asustadiza, ¿no crees? —preguntó Fang sonriente.

Vanille se calmó tras saber quien estaba detrás de todo aquello.

—No lo sería si no me dieses estos sustos.

—Ah, vamos, admite que te encantan.

Vanille trató de poner una expresión seria, pero finalmente acabó riéndose por que al fin y al cabo su amiga tenía razón. Le encantaban sus bromas, daba igual de que tipo fuesen, siempre se reía con ellas. Puede que a veces estuviese de capa caída y tratase de aparentar lo contrario, pero en el fondo siempre agradecía a Fang sus bromas, pues era la manera, invariablemente efectiva, que ella tenía de hacerle olvidar los problemas por un instante. Jamás olvidaría los momentos en los que, gracias a su afán por sacarle una sonrisa, se había olvidado de que vivía en mitad de la Guerra de la Oclusión, hacía ya tantos siglos…

—Me gustan más las bromas que no implican nada que estalle, explote o cualquier cosa que me asuste —admitió Vanille riendo.

—Vaya, pues esas son las mejores.

Fang se sentó al lado de su amiga y abrió del todo el paquete que había explotado. Vanille, aturdida, miró la colorida bolsa y supo de qué se trataba.

— ¿Papas fritas? —Vanille se giró para ver el puesto ambulante—. ¿Pero tú no estabas recogiendo las maletas?

—Claro, aquí las tienes.

Efectivamente, Fang había ido a la estación de embarque y había recogido sus equipajes, dejándolos a un lado del banco sin que la vieran, pero había algo que se le escapaba a Vanille. Si estaban sentados entre el puesto y la salida del parque…

— ¿Cómo has comprado sin que te viéramos? —preguntó incrédula.

Fang sonrió y levantó los brazos con orgullo.

—Vamos, una no sobrevive a dos guerras y al fin de mundo sin aprender un par de cosas sobre el sigilo.

Vanille se recostó sobre el asiento. Así era Fang, que se le iba a hacer.

—Aún así Serah nos dijo que no comiéramos aquí por que quería que merendáramos juntos en su casa.

Fang frunció el ceño.

— ¿Acaso crees que os voy a dejar sin comer tantas horas? —rugió furiosa.

Entendía perfectamente el enfado de su amiga. Habían volado desde Nueva Oerba, una gran urbe norteña, hasta el aeropuerto en la compañía aérea de Sazh, que también viajaba junto a su hijo con destino a Blanc Chateau, aunque él no había hecho el vuelo entre los demás pasajeros, si no en el interior de la cabina de mando, pues había retomado su antigua profesión de piloto con las nuevas aeronaves. El vuelo transcurría tranquilamente, con ellas dos y Dajh sentados en asientos de primera clase viendo películas en la pantalla que tenían delante, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, o eso era lo que pensaban, pues habían subido al avión sin comer por que Sazh les había avisado que dentro de la nave les iban a servirle almuerzo. Lo que Sazh no sabía era que habría turbulencias antes de llegar al aeropuerto donde los iba a recoger, y debido a eso el vuelo se atrasó un poco, suficiente para que subieran a bordo después de las tres del mediodía, hora en al que se dejaban de servir los alimentos. Fang se puso echa una furia, pero finalmente se calmó por que al menos tenían derecho a ingerir zumos y refrescos hasta que llegara la merienda, pero incluso ahí también estaban equivocadas, por que la compañía solo servía tres comidas por día, desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Vanille tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tratar contener a su amiga y la risa que fluía por su garganta, pues Fang, siendo Fang, quería asaltar el compartimento donde guardaban las comidas. Gracias a Dajh, que colaboró con Vanille haciéndose el dormido apoyado en el brazo de Fang y dulcificando de esa manera su ánimo, consiguieron aterrizar sin más contratiempos.

—Ya les cantaré las cuarenta a Sazh —dijo Fang mientra animaba a sus compañeros a coger snacks de la bolsa.

Vanille cogió un puñado de aperitivos y se los fue a ofrecer al pequeño Dajh pero d pronto se acordó de algo.

— ¡Oh, vaya, tu todavía tienes que ir al servicio!

—Sí…—dijo el pobre Dajh.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Fang.

Vanille le explicó lo que pasaba y el problema que suponía tener que ir ahora al aeropuerto, a punto de salir Sazh de las oficinas de la torre de control, recorrerse todo el recinto y entrar en los baños públicos.

—Vamos muy justos de tiempo —proclamó la pelirroja al tiempo que se levantaba para acompañar al pequeño a los aseos.

—Bah, no hay problema.

Fang la agarró del brazo y la obligó a sentarse, dejándole el paquete en su regazo.

— ¡Fang, no tenemos tiempo!

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Su amiga se levantó del banco y se acercó a Dajh.

—Ven con Fang —dijo mientras lo cogía en brazos.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Vanille aturdida.

—Está claro, llevar a Dajh al servicio.

Sin más explicaciones, Fang se llevó a Dajh a una de las esquinas de parque y lo metió entre unos setos. Vanille vio confirmada sus sospechas cuando su amiga desabrochó el cinturón del niño. Quiso acercarse a ella y decirle que parara antes que cualquiera los viera utilizar el parque como un aseo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer movimiento alguno Fang le hizo señas para que mirara hacia atrás. A regañadientes, se giró y vio a Sazh, que acababa de salir del aeropuerto y se acercaba a ella, alisando con sus manos su chaqueta. Agitó la mano para avisarle de su posición y él, sonriente, le correspondió el saludo, acercándose al banco a paso ligero.

—Ey —dijo arrastrando la silaba—. Vuestro piloto favorito ha vuelto.

Sazh abrió los brazos, enseñando su cuerpo, ataviado con un impecable uniforme de piloto azul marino decorado con ribetes dorados en las mangas y en el cuello. Vanille tenía que reconocer que a pesar de no gustarle las nuevas aeronaves que se construían, el nuevo uniforme de los pilotos era otro cantar, pues llamaba la atención de todos por lo elegante que era, sobretodo si lo llevaba alguien como Sazh, que a pesar de las inocentes burlas de sus compañeros sobre su edad, era más alto y con mejor cuerpo que la mayoría de los hombres.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el día en el trabajo grandullón?

Su compañero estiró los brazos cansado y exhaló el aire bruscamente.

—No me puedo quejar —Miró extrañado el banco donde se sentaba ella—. ¿Y Dajh y Fang?

Se había olvidado completamente de esos dos. Dirigió la vista hacia el rincón adonde habían ido, pero para su sorpresa ya no estaban allí. Preocupada, se preguntó si alguien los habría cazado, pero sus sospechas se vieron disipadas cuando Fang salió de unos arbustos cercanos con Dajh cogido de la mano. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada su amiga se le adelantó:

—Pasaban un grupo de chavales jóvenes cerca de nosotros, así que me traje al pequeño a estos matorrales de aquí.

Sazh abrazó a su hijo y miró totalmente aturdido a Fang:

— ¿A dónde habéis ido?

—Al servicio —contestó Dajh.

— ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, bueno, Sazh —dijo Fang cambiando rápidamente de tema—. Ya que estás aquí había algo que quería comentarte, y es acerca de tu compañía aérea. ¿Sabes que nos tuvieron horas sin comer por que llegamos después de las tres?

Su amigo bajó el cabeza avergonzado y asintió lentamente, asumiendo la culpa de aquello aunque él no fuera el responsable del retraso del vuelo.

—Lo sé, Fang, me lo comunicaron nada más bajar del avión —poco a poco Sazh levantó la cabeza, esbozando una gran sonrisa—. ¡Por eso os traje pastelitos!

Con gran energía se desabrochó la chaqueta del uniforme y sacó de su bolsillo interior un ramillete de pasteles de biscocho que proporcionaba la empresa a sus trabajadores a la hora del desayuno.

—Tomad, tomad, son gratis.

Todos cogieron uno, incluida Fang, aunque esta se permitió el lujo de darle una suave palmada en la nuca a modo de reproche.

—Que sepas que esto no quita que nos hayas tenido sin comer durante todo el vuelo.

—Está bien, está bien, pero no era mi culpa que las azafatas cumplieran a rajatabla las normas de empresa. —dijo él acariciándose la nuca.

—Quizás no deberíamos comer esto —La pelirroja miró su pastel—. ¿Y si después no tenemos hambre?

—Seguro que te queda hueco para picar algo allí. Bueno, ¿nos ponemos en marcha? Son casi las siete, Snow debe estar ya de camino y creo que aquel jardinero nos ha visto usar el parque como retrete, por lo que recomiendo salir cuanto antes —dijo Fang con una sonrisa ignorando la mirada incendiaria de su amiga.

—De acuerdo entonces —Sazh dio una palmada—. ¿Dónde están vuestros equipajes?

Salieron del parque y se dirigieron rumbo al lugar donde Snow tenía que recogerlos, todos portando algo diferente: Fang cargaba a Dajh sobre sus hombros, Vanille llevaba la pequeña maleta con dibujos de chocobos del niño, y Sazh, como buen caballero, iba cargado con los equipajes de los adultos, sudando la gota gorda al tener que hacer frente a la pendiente del camino.

—Parece mentira que dentro de poco volvamos a estar juntos ¿verdad? —comentó él mientras llegaba al final de la cuesta.

—Síp —dijo su compañera pelirroja totalmente llena de felicidad—. Será como en los viejos tiempos, cuando estábamos juntos en el Nido.

—Exacto, pero sin todo el ejército detrás de nosotros y con compañeros nuevos.

—Nunca he hablado con Noel ni Yeul desde que renacimos —reconoció Vanille—, no sé como son.

—Bueno, tampoco nosotros nos conocíamos cuando nos convertimos en lu´cies —dijo optimista Sazh—, además, creo que os llevareis bien, se parecen mucho a vosotras.

Fang, que estaba pendiente de la conversación, se interesó por aquel dato:

— ¿Sí, en que sentido?

—Hum…él también vivió en una época muy diferente donde había que luchar para sobrevivir y…—Chasqueó la lengua, recordando algo importante—, y también son cazadores. Bueno, al menos el chico, la chica no lo sé, no me informó de ello Hope en la Academia.

—Cazadores —dijo Fang pensativa—, me pregunto si serán tan buenos como los de Grand Pulse.

—Lo que de verdad me pregunto es cuando llegará Lightning —comentó su compañero con la mirada baja—, dijo que vendría en tren, pero no nos dijo la hora exacta.

—Nos lo dirá Snow cuando lo veamos, ella lo habrá tenido que llamar para que la recojan en la estación —Fang se percató del brillo de ojos de Sazh—. Tu también la echas de menos ¿verdad?

—Fuimos juntos en el tren de la purga. Ella fue mi primera compañera de armas en aquella lucha.

Llegaron al final de los límites del aeropuerto y tomaron la carretera que llevaba a los garajes, donde se guardaban los automóviles tanto de los viajeros como de los trabajadores. Antes de llegar a los parkings, la carretera se ramificaba en dos direcciones. Sazh, dubitativo, se detuvo antes de llegar a la bifurcación.

—¿Ocurre algo Sazh? —preguntó Fang.

—No sé que camino tomar, aquel va a los estacionamientos del aeropuerto, pero hay que pagar por aparcar allí, y no creo que Snow lo haya ello para el poco tiempo que tiene que esperarnos. Sin embargo, si vamos a los aparcamientos públicos, no podemos tener la certeza de que de que nos esté esperando allí.

—¿Deberíamos llamar entonces? —sugirió Vanille.

—Supongo.

Sazh se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó el móvil, pero antes de pulsar sobre el número de Snow, un coche azul los adelantó y se paró frente a ellos. Todos lo miraron con curiosidad, sin saber que estaba pasando, hasta que sonó el claxon.

—Debe ser él —murmuró con la mirada fija en el automóvil.

La puerta del vehiculo se abrió, pero por ella no apareció el grandullón rubio que los había reunido allí para su boda, si no una persona más pequeña y femenina de cabello rosa que los saludaba.

—Es…—Sazh se trabó por la sorpresa—, es ella.

Todos se quedaron paralizados, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Todos excepto Vanille, que con una sonrisa gritó su nombre:

—¡Lightning!

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Vanille se separó del grupo y se abalanzó sobre su amiga.

* * *

Claire, sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió a Vanille por la cintura y la levantó, girando con ella sobre sus pies.

—Vanille —dijo riendo por la efusividad de su amiga.

—Por fin volvemos a estar juntos, como una familia —susurró su amiga junto a su oreja.

Claire apretó aún más su abrazo, pero al instante, como si algo no fuera bien, bajó a Vanille, se separó de ella y retrocedió un paso.

—Light…

Aquellos no eran sus sentimientos, lo tenía muy claro. Jamás había sentido tanto cariño por Vanille, a pesar de que era su amiga. No la había tratado de ese modo durante su periplo lu´cie, y desde luego no durante su reencuentro en la catedral, a pesar de que llevaban un milenio sin verse. Aunque en aquella época Bhunivelze le había quitado sus sentimientos pero…

¿Qué me pasa? Es mi amiga, parte de mi familia. Se sacrificó por todos nosotros y nos salvó de un destino peor que la muerte, pensó Claire aturdida. Apretó los puños fuertemente. Entonces, ¿por qué no quiero abrazarla? Éramos de carácteres muy diferentes pero…aún así, éramos amigas. Un pensamiento amargo cruzó su mente en aquellos instantes. Quizás…es eso…somos amigas, pero no hermanas.

—Lightning, ¿qué ocurre?

Claire tragó saliva y miró a la chica que tenía enfrente, que en esos momentos había trocado su habitual expresión de felicidad por otra de preocupación.

—Yo…—quiso decir algo más pero no encontraba las palabras apropiadas.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Supongo —rápidamente buscó una excusa—. Estoy cansada…del viaje. Fue largo.

Vanille sonrió a medias, evidentemente decepcionada con su amiga.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo. El mió también fue agotador.

—Sí, todos los viajes lo son. Serah ha preparado algo de comer en casa —dijo cambiando de tema—. ¿Merendarás?

—En el cine lo verás —dijo Vanille desanimadamente.

Esa frase… ¿La había utilizado alguna delante de sus compañeros? No, jamás. No había querido hacerlo por que era el chiste que se decían ella y su hermana, cristalizada por entonces, y le dolía recordar aquellas cosas.

Rápidamente Claire colocó una mano en el hombro de su amiga, sobresaltándola.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada, una rima tonta.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Estaría olvidando cosas de su pasado?

— ¿Te la dijo Serah? La frase…

— ¿En el cine lo verás? Solía decírmelo Lumina.

Un recuerdo traspasó su mente al escuchar ese nombre. Había llegado a exasperarse con esa niña cuando todavía era la redentora, sin saber que aquella chica tan joven y traviesa era…ella.

—Sí, claro que es eso —dijo Claire a si misma.

— ¿Dé que estas hablando Lightning?

Lumina era ella en el momento que perdió a su madre y dejó de ser Claire. Ahora que había recuperado sus sentimientos, Lumina formaba parte de ella, por lo que sus recuerdos eran ahora suyos.

Lumina había sido una amiga inseparable de Vanille cuando esta estaba en la catedral sin Fang. Somos como uña y carne, había dicho, por lo que…

Mis verdaderos sentimientos son esos, pensó, mi verdadera yo era como una hermana para Vanille.

—Ahí están Fang y…

Antes de que Vanille terminara su frase, Claire se acercó a ella y la abrazó de nuevo. Claro que era parte de su familia. ¿De verdad lo había dudado hacia unos instantes?

—Vanille, escúchame bien por que esto es muy importante —Miró los ojos verdes de su amiga—. Lumina era realmente…

Estaba a punto de contarle la verdad sobre aquello, pero antes de poder hacerlo una voz familiar se escuchó a sus espaldas.

— ¡Eh, esperadme!

Sazh, cargado de maletas, corría hacia ellas con evidente cansancio.

—Después te tengo que decir algo muy importante Vanille —dijo mientras le pasaba una mano por el pelo a su amiga, que de nuevo había recuperado la sonrisa.

Cuando Sazh llego junto a ellas, soltó la maletas y se llevó una mano al pecho.

— ¡Madre mía, esto no lo aguanta nadie!

Claire se acercó a él y le dio un chorlito en la frente.

— ¿La edad te empieza a pasar factura abuelo?

—La edad no, los kilos de las maletas sí, uf.

Sazh miró a su amiga y repitió el saludo de Vanille, estrechando a Claire entre sus brazos con fuerza. Demasiada fuerza.

— ¡Lightning! —Dijo con un tono de voz demasiado agudo para él, que revelaba la emoción que sentía en esos momentos—. ¡Ha sido mucho tiempo!

Claire no sabía si llorar o reír. Ella también estaba emocionada pero el romanticismo de la escena se había fugado al escuchar la voz cantarina de su compañero. Este Sazh, pensó divertida, siempre consigue hacernos reír, da igual la situación.

—Yo también me alegro de que nos hayamos vuelto a reencontrar, pero me vas ahogar, y ahora que vuelvo a ser humana necesito respirar.

Él se separó de ella y la miró de la cabeza a los pies.

—Uau, estás… cambiada, ya no pareces un soldado, ahora pareces…

—Dilo —ordenó Claire al verlo dubitativo.

—Normal.

Ella le dio un suave empujón en el pecho y le señaló las maletas que acaba de soltar. Eran muy nuevas, con la tela apenas desgastada por los bordes y con la etiqueta de embarque todavía colgada de las asas.

— ¿Has venido con las maletas en la mano todo el tiempo?

—Claro —Su amigo frunció el ceño, preguntándose que quería decir ella con eso.

—No quiero aguar el momento pero, ¿has echado un vistazo a la parte baja de las maletas?

Sazh cogió una de ella y le dio la vuelta.

— ¿Qué ocurre? No veo nada raro.

Sin decir nada, Claire acercó un dedo a la franja de plástico de la maleta y la despegó, dejando ver unas pequeñas ruedas.

— ¿Pero qué? —exclamó Sazh mirando incrédulo el descubrimiento—. ¿Esto tiene ruedas?

Se dio la vuelta y miró a la compañera que tenía detrás, que acababa de llegar hacia donde estaban ellos.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Fang dejó a Dajh en el suelo y puso las manos sobre su cintura.

—Las acababa de comprar hoy por la mañana, no tuve tiempo de mirar esas tonterías.

— ¡He cargado con ellas todo el camino!

—Mira el lado bueno, te harás más fuerte.

Dejando a aquellos dos discutiendo por las maletas, Claire se agachó para ponerse a la altura de Dajh.

— ¿Cómo estás pequeñín?

Hundió la mano en su cabello y se lo despeinó, olvidándose por completo de lo que había dentro. Un montón de plumas amarillas salió de los rizos y clavaron en ella dos pequeños ojos muy oscuros. La chocobita, obviamente enfadada, le gritó con un kue.

— ¡Ay, lo siento!

¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de Chocolina? Gracias a ella su viaje por Nova Crysalia había sido mucho más ameno, aunque a veces su gran afición a hablar le había provocado algún que otro dolor de cabeza.

—Ya no me hablas tanto ¿verdad? —bromeó dándole a la chocobita un suave golpecito con el dedo.

Chocolina pió con más fuerza, y acto seguido se volvió a meter en el pelo de Dajh.

— ¿Todavía sigue usando tu pelo como un Nido?

—Sí —dijo el pequeño—, se ha pasado todo el viaje durmiendo.

—Dentro de poco será tan grande que no podrá llevarla ni tu padre.

Claire se levantó del suelo y observó a sus amigos. Sazh estaba sacando todas las ruedecitas de las maletas a pesar de que a partir de ahora irían en coche, y Vanille estaba a su lado, ayudándole con la tarea. Solo le faltaba una persona por saludar. Observó atentamente su antigua amiga, que, aunque seguía siendo fiel a su estilo, llevaba una moderna camiseta turquesa y unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados. No quería reconocérselo a si misma, pero sentía auténtico temor sobre como iba a reaccionar Fang. Habían luchado juntas hasta el final, pero los acontecimientos en las dunas habían provocado que su amistad quedara disipada en un mar de dudas, pues no sabía si ella la seguía considerando una amiga. Tensó los hombros y se puso rígida. ¿Cómo reaccionaria? ¿Le diría un simple hola, le diría que se alegraba de verla o, peor aún, pasaría de largo? No, lo último no era propio de Fang… o eso esperaba.

Finalmente, Claire fue quien tomó la iniciativa.

—Fang, yo…

Su compañera frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente enfadada.

— ¿Qué? —dijo con seriedad—. ¿A la renacuaja pelirroja y al pelo Nido entrado en edad un abrazo y a mi nada? Si lo sé no te hubiera aceptado en mi banda, cariño.


End file.
